


Two (four) Households Both Alike in Dignity (chaos)

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: (as if that wasn't evident with the families setup), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Liu Yang Yang, Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Crushes, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Teasing, family chaos, other families not listed, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: “Dating one of Doyoung’s sons. Where did I go wrong in raising you?” Guanheng frowned slightly at his Dad’s antics, while Yangyang just laughed. “Out of all the people to have as an in-law.” He watched as his Dad dropped dramatically to the couch, mocking a faint.Yangyang continued laughing, drawing Renjun in as well. Xuxi chuckled from the chair behind Guanheng and he turned with a frown. His best friend agreeing with this?“You’re Romeo and Juliet! Two warring families. A young couple drawn together despite the odds.” Yangyang’s voice was overdramatic, continuing what their Dad had started.“You know they both die in the end right?” Renjun’s question was aimed at Yangyang, but he didn’t look up from the textbook he was reading through. Yangyang simply grinned at Guanheng before shrugging.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Two (four) Households Both Alike in Dignity (chaos)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a random bit that came to mind and refused to let go ... all because of one tiny part of the story ... 
> 
> but it made me laugh, so hopefully it will for you too :)

Guanheng sat on the floor in front of the coffee table in the living room, hunched over a particularly hard math set. His phone went off and he glanced down and smiled at the notification. 

“Gross, stop being cute.” Yangyang playfully acted like he was sick at the sight.

Guanheng looked up to glare at his brother, ignoring the chuckle from Renjun, dropping his eyes to his phone to reply to the text. Xuxi and Renjun were staying the weekend, and so the four of them were crowded around the living room working on homework until dinner. Bàba was out with Chenle, who had lessons, leaving them with only their Dad. 

“Dating one of Doyoung’s sons. Where did I go wrong in raising you?” Guanheng frowned slightly at his Dad’s antics, while Yangyang just laughed. “Out of all the people to have as an in-law.” He watched as his Dad dropped dramatically to the couch, mocking a faint.

Yangyang continued laughing, drawing Renjun in as well. Xuxi chuckled from the chair behind Guanheng and he turned with a frown. His best friend agreeing with this?

“You’re Romeo and Juliet! Two warring families. A young couple drawn together despite the odds.” Yangyang’s voice was overdramatic, continuing what their Dad had started.

“You know they both die in the end right?” Renjun’s question was aimed at Yangyang, but he didn’t look up from the textbook he was reading through. Yangyang simply grinned at Guanheng before shrugging. 

Guanheng frowned slightly, biting his lip. Would they have to break up? If his Dad was so against it, then what could he do to change his mind. Would their parents make them stay away from each other? He knew that Uncle Doyoung said similar things about his Dad, so it was obvious they didn’t like each other.

“Yangie, promise to never fall victim to one of his boys?” His Dad shifted on the couch to get more comfortable, turning his head towards them.

Renjun laughed, interrupting before Yangyang could respond in what was sure to be the similarly overdramatic way. “Don’t worry, he’s already-”

Before Renjun could finish his sentence, Yangyang jumped to cover Renjun’s mouth, making loud nonsense noises to drown out whatever Renjun might be trying to say before glaring at him. “Keep it up and I’ll tell yours. Best friend’s code means nothing if you break it first.”

A startled noise came from behind Guanheng and he turned to see Xuxi with his mouth open. “YOU HAVE A CRUSH AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Guanheng laughed softly to himself at his own best friend’s dramatics. “I thought we promised to tell each other everything! And you’re keeping something this big from me?”

The pout on Xuxi’s face would break a normal person’s resolve, but it was obvious that Renjun had an immunity. Sibling powers, probably. Although Guanheng had to admit, Chenle’s pout was pretty potent. 

“It’s not really a crush-” Yangyang interrupted Renjun’s words with a scoff, earning a glare in return. “Yang is just starting drama.”

“Who is it? Do we know them? Is it one of the others? You have to tell me!” Xuxi’s pouting was getting more extreme and Guanheng was thankful it wasn’t aimed at him. “I told you about Jungwoo!”

A laugh came from where Guanheng’s Dad was laying on the couch. “I knew it! Are you two actually dating yet, Xuxi?”

Xuxi turned, his face blushing as he had apparently forgotten they weren’t alone in the living room. “It’s not, I mean-”

“He’s one of Doyoung’s so I’m sure it’s a process. I’m surprised they haven’t made you fill out a contract or take a test or something just to ask him out.” Guanheng saw his Dad pull out his phone with the face he always had when he was teasing Bàba about something.

“Uncle Ten, you can’t tell anyone. I haven’t-”

Xuxi’s pleading was cut off by Guanheng’s Dad laughing. “Oh, everyone has known for a while. You are too much like Yuta. It’s as obvious as Guanheng and Dejun were.”

Guanheng turned to his dad with a gasp. “Dad! We weren’t, I mean, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, you are like your Bàba when it comes to a crush.” Guanheng felt his face heat. “I just know how your Bàba was. Sometimes I can still fluster him even now though.” 

Guanheng shuddered at his Dad winking, while Yangyang made a fake sick noise, which only made his Dad laugh more. “Gross. No talk of parents like that.”

“The real question though, would be these two.” Guanheng looked between his Dad and the other side of the coffee table where Yangyang and Renjun were both sitting. “Yangie is too chaotic for a quick read, I’ll have to think. As for Renjun-”

Renjun groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Can we talk about something else, Uncle Ten? I don’t have a crush.”

“At least you’re not like Yuta. Xuxi inherited that. So he’s way too obvious and not at all subtle.” Guanheng watched as his Dad sat up, his gaze fixed on Renjun. “No, you’ve always been more like Sicheng.” 

A grin started on his Dad’s face and Guanheng felt a bit of sympathy for Renjun. Whenever Dad grinned like that, it meant he was up to something. Yangie had the same grin, which had caused more than a few arguments growing up. Seeing it now meant trouble for Renjun, and Guanheng almost wanted to intervene. Before he could do anything, his Dad started laughing and dropped back against the couch. That meant trouble.

“It’s Donghyuck isn’t it?”

The question caused a variety of chaotic reactions to explode. Yangyang fell over onto the floor, laughing along with their Dad. Renjun’s face turned even redder as he shook his head and started arguing to deny it. Xuxi made an odd noise before dropping into the floor beside Guanheng, closer to his brother. And Guanheng simply stared around at the mess.

“HYUCK?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Xuxi’s voice was even louder than his normal volume and Guanheng shifted away, trying to save some of his hearing. 

“And Yangie, yours is Jaemin isn’t it?”

Yangyang stopped laughing, choking at their Dad’s words. He jumped up, hitting his head on the underside of the chair where he had ended up rolling under from laughing at Renjun’s embarrassment. “Nana? What are you talking about Dad? Of course not.”

Guanheng watched as his Dad sat back with a smug grin. “Renjun sold you out by saying you’re not interested in any of Doyoung’s kids. So that only leaves Johnny and Jaehyun’s. And your reactions to reveal the other’s crushes meant you don’t share one. So that settled it. Mark is way too boring for you.” Their Dad crossed his arms over his chest with a smile. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Turning back to Yangyang, Guanheng raised an eyebrow. “Jaemin? Dad’s right, isn’t he?” He dodged the eraser that Yangyang threw at him and started laughing. “So that’s what the late night gaming parties are actually for. You four having a double date.”

“I’ve known Jaemin since he was in diapers. So if you want to go after him, I’m perfectly fine with it. If he hurts you though, I have more than enough blackmail on both him and his dads.” Their Dad turned to Renjun. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your dads. Although, Taeil might have suspicions. He was the first one to actually catch on that Sicheng liked Yuta back. You’re too similar to Sicheng.”

Renjun dropped his head onto the textbook on the table in front of him, a string of muttered curse words in multiple languages slipping out.

“If it makes you feel any better Renjun, after I think about it, Yangie’s should have been more than obvious as well. Guanheng takes after his Bàba, but you my evil creature have taken too much after myself. The wild card will be Lele. But he’s too young for that.”

“Too young for what, Dad?” Chenle semi-shouted from the entrance to the living room, still wearing his coat.

“Too young to be running off from your Bàba. Did you leave him somewhere? Sell him for candy?” Guanheng coughed out a laugh at their Dad’s words. “Come on, let’s get your coat off and then maybe send a search party for your Bàba? He has the food, right?” He stood and walked towards the entranceway, playfully ruffling Yangyang’s hair, dropping his voice. “Both your secrets are safe with me. But my advice, make a move. You’ll both be fine.” He winked again before shooing Chenle back towards the main entranceway. 

Guanheng grinned and turned back to where Yangyang was sitting with a small frown. " _Nana_ , huh?” He ducked away from the pillow that was thrown at him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the members mentioned / referenced - this is just fiction ]
> 
> "Make a Wish" getting wins?! (which means my baby Shotaro getting wins on his debut song! and Xiaojun getting wins too!) ... "From Home" livestages?! (i'm still not over the mv for that song - i legit cried while watching it and i still sometimes tear up over the mv / song) ... the chaotic encore stages with both sets of nct u?! (i love their relationships and how much fun they have with each other)
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed the story - let me know what you thought ... this was just a bunch of rambling crack that made me laugh - so hopefully it will do the same for you :)
> 
> there's another part / side / etc of this that i wrote along with it, but it didn't seem to fit in so i just kept it in my docs for now - maybe it will get fixed up and posted along with this one


End file.
